PROJECT SUMMARY Diabetes is one of the most important health issues in the world. It is a disease that disproportionately affects low and middle-income countries. Not only is diabetes a major cause of morbidity and mortality, it can devastate the finances of families and strain countries? financial resources. Key components for addressing this healthcare crises include early diagnosis as well as ongoing monitoring of the condition. Access to testing, however, can be limited in many developing countries due to the lack of skilled healthcare workers as well as cost. To address this need, Hemex Health is developing an accurate, low-cost, easy-to-use hemoglobin A1C test that can be administered by an entry level healthcare worker after a short training. The test is based on our proprietary HemeChip technology known as microchip electrophoresis. The current form of the HemeChip assay accurately identifies and quantifies hemoglobin variants, and is currently in the process of commercialization with a focus on hemoglobinopathies, including sickle cell disease and thalassemia. The proposed project aims to translate the cellulose acetate based A1C electrophoresis method to the HemeChip platform as a portable, affordable, and quantitative test. For many years, the A1C test, which measures glucose control over a period of months, has become an important tool in wealthier countries for managing diabetes. It is also more convenient than glucose tests that require fasting. The Hemex device, because of its ease-of-use, portability, and affordability, can bring A1C testing to where the need is the greatest. It will offer millions of people an easy and affordable screening device and for diabetics the opportunity for regular monitoring in order to better control their disease.